


We don't need two bedrooms

by AngelMila



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2480894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelMila/pseuds/AngelMila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel were roommates for a year now. They had a little apartment near to college. It had two bedrooms, a little kitchen, a bathroom and a living room. Though after a few months, having two bedrooms was unnecessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We don't need two bedrooms

Dean and Castiel were roommates for a year now. They had a little apartment near to college. It had two bedrooms, a little kitchen, a bathroom and a living room. Though after a few months, having two bedrooms was unnecessary. 

The first time when Dean slept in Castiel's bed was after a rough Friday night. Dean went to a wild party, while Castiel stayed at their apartment, studying hard all night. 

Dean got really drunk, and when he got home at 4 am, he didn't even know what his name was. So it wasn't a big surprise he didn't know which one was his own room. He walked into a room, stumbling over a pile of books. He then laid down on the bed and instantly fell asleep. 

Castiel was sleeping deeply and he was too tired to notice someone was sleeping next to him and he didn't even woke when Dean started to snore loudly. 

The next morning when Cas opened his eyes he sat up quickly. "Dean?" He asked, looking at the groaning guy next to him. 

"God, Cas.. Not so loud..." Dean put his hand on his aching head. But when he realized he was in Castiel's bed, in Castiel's bedroom, he got up. "Uh, sorry... I didn't know it's your room... I was so drunk, I walked into the wrong room." He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. 

Cas smiled and shook his head. "Hey, it's okay, don't worry. But next time, don't get so drunk, okay?" 

Dean nodded and smiled back at his friend. 

 

Everything went alright until next week. Dean thought throwing a small party in their apartment would be a great idea. He invited a few people and he bought a few bottles of alcohol. The night was insane, loud music and hot girls. Dean was making out with some blonde chick on the couch, while Castiel was having fun as well, talking about books with a guy named Balthazar. After half an hour of kissing with the girl, Dean got up, leading the girl to his bedroom, but a couple was already in his bed. So he didn't think much, walking to Castiel's bedroom with the girl. But they didn't stay there for long, since a very drunk guy stepped into the room and puked on the bed a few minutes after Dean and the girl walked in the room. 

Around 3 am, people either went home or passed out somewhere in the apartment. The blonde girl and Balthazar went home as well. Dean was already in his bed, alone, when Castiel knocked on the door and stepped inside. 

"Uhm... Dean?" He said quietly. "Someone puked on my bed..." 

Dean nodded, blinkin up at Cas. He yawned. "Yeah, I know man. Sorry." He got up, rubbing his sleepy eyes. "Why don't you sleep in my bed? I'm gonna take the couch." 

Cas shook his head. "Charlie fell asleep on the couch." He sighed, not knowing what to do. Maybe he should just sleep on the floor. 

Dean sat back on his bed and smiled softly. "Hey, my bed is big enough, sleep with me." 

Castiel frowned a little. "Are you sure? I don't want to bother you." 

"I'm sure Cas." He laid down, and after a few seconds Castiel was lying next to him. They fell asleep qucikly, since they both were tired. 

 

The third time was two days later. They were watching a horror movie. Cas was frightened and he really didn't want to watch that movie, but Dean insisted. After the movie ended, they both went their own bedroom. 

Cas tossed and turned in his bed, he was so scared, even though he left the lamp on. He sighed and stood up, grabbing his pillow and walking to Dean's bedroom. 

"Dean?" He started, looking at the floor, blushing a little. "Can I... Can I sleep with you tonight? I'm a bit scared..." 

Dean laughed softly and nodded. "Sure, Cas. But it was just a movie. It wasn't real." But he moved and let Castiel lay next to him. 

Cas laid down and nodded, sighing a little. "I know. But it was so realistic. I told you I hate horror movies." But he wasn't scared anymore with Dean next to him. 

 

From that day there was alway an excuse. Either Dean washed his blanket and it still was soaking wet, but Dean was freezing, so he had to sleep with Castiel, or Castiel was having a nightmare and he couldn't sleep without Dean. Either way, they slept in the same bed every night. 

 

They started cuddling after a month. It was just a little touching first, an arm wrapped around each other's bodies, legs tangled under the blanket, and they didn't mind that at all. 

They slowly fell in love with each other and they really didn't need that other bedroom, since there wasn't a day when they were sleeping alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
